Tallant Wayne(Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch)
"I'm Death's shadow I'm Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch!"------Tallant Wayne History Tallant Wayne is the son of Damian Wayne and 'Mar'i Grayson, also the twin brother of Luand'r Wayne. Origin Tallant Wayne and his twin sister Luand'r Wayne was born Dec. 24 2041, In Ashes Medical to protect their alien heredity. Coming home Damian and Mar'i car was force out of the sky and Damian and Mar'i were attack by men in ninja-like suits. While they fought off their attacks unknown to them at the time one of the twins was taken. Damian after learning it was Tallant that was taken and so move with Mar'i and baby Luand'r to Iceland away from America and Neo Gotham. Childhood Trained by Curaré to be the ultimate weapon, as he trained, he found that he had a natural inborn skill for the movements and the techniques. He skills increased at an unheard of speed. Then he discover he could fly. When he was 8 years old, Curare decided test her adopted son, Tallant's abilities in the real world, and took him to a hit; the target being another assassin from Black Glove. At the time Tallant had no idea what he was doing and believed it was only more training. They fought and the man almost killied Tallant until for the first time in Tallant life his body unleash all it stored energy into a pseudo nova blast. It was hot as the sun itself and the man turn to ashes. Curare "Laugh" then told him who and what he was and finally gave him a name " Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch" which means the son son of the bat as he was the grandson of the Batman. He went on more hits taken out targets under his new name Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch. Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch He became second in command under Curare, Curare handed most of the operations over to Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch, he was completely loyal to his adopted mother. Though Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch’s primary concern is the perfection of his skills. Back to America in 2057 Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch come back home to Neo Gotham. Visits his only old house where his family use to live, he turns and leaves he has a mission. His group are wait for their leader, he gets into the limbo. They were stealing from Agri-Chem, They were after special growth hormone. When two off his men cameback to their hideout the said they may have been followed but were unsure their follower was good. Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch set the trap. RedStar came in the night into their hideout wearing Tamaranean armor and had two guns. The trap was set more Assassins came to attack her, saying in the name of Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch! The hero proved she was more than a match for his men. Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch shoot her with two 'Starbolts 'hit her before his men could finish her Robin and Batgirl came on the scene. Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch call a retreat for now escaping with the hormones. Looking back at the sleeping RedStar, he knew they would meet and fight again. Powers and Abilities Powers 'Tamaranean/Human Physiology Tallant's physiology constantly absorbs ultraviolet radiation and converts it to energy. *''Energy Absorption: H''e can also absorb the ultraviolet radiation from other life forms. *''Energy Projection: He has amazing power and ability to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts called "starbolts". He also has the power and ability to unleash all his stored energy into a pseudo nova blast. It is suggested to be as hot as the sun itself and so only uses this in dire situations. *Enhanced Strength: '' *''Flight '' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Lingustic Assimilation': He is also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. : Abilities Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch is second only to Curaré in assassination, she was his teacher. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Assassination Enhanced Assassination]: He skill is capable of performing the art of assassination better than the average killer, he is able to dispatch his victims without as so much as a struggle. * Expert Swordsman * Martial Arts Expert * Stealth Expert * Intimidation * Gymnastics ''' *Firearms ' *'Throwing ' *'Expert Escapologist: *Toxicology: He learned about poisons from Curare'. *Leadership: He has become second in command under Curar'e. ''' Paraphernalia Weapons Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch employs any number of weapons depending on his current assignments. Most often, he uses guns, grenades, sai, knives, and katanas, and throwing daggers and smoke bombs as needed. Tallant is mainly seen using a gun and his katanas. His Katanas are edge no thicker than a molecule due to being sharpened with lasers. Hence, they can cut through anything. Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Human Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Tamaranean Category:League of Shadows Category:Society of Assassins Category:Teams Category:Species Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Weapons Experts Category:Blade Wielders Category:Males Category:Martial Arts Category:Assassins Category:Alien Physiology Category:Weights Category:Weight 158 lbs (72 kg) Category:Heights Category:Height 6' 4"